Phone
The phone is a very important game mechanic in Yandere Simulator that allows Yandere-chan perform many actions. In the planned 1980s Mode, the phone will not be available since it hasn't been invented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 Pause Menu Yandere-chan has a phone that has multiple purposes. In order to take it out, the player can either press Enter (PC) or Start (controller). This also pauses the game. Here, the player will find a menu that has many options - Tasks, Pass Time, Student Info, Photo Gallery, Request Favor, Save, Load, Settings and Quit. Yandere-chan cannot use her phone when in Buraza Town. Resume This was for older builds. Resumes the game as normal - pressing Enter, Q''' or '''Start again will also take the same effect. Tasks :Main Article: Tasks This option will show all the tasks Yandere-chan must complete. YandereDev wants every NPC to have at least one task.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651879008594870272 Currently only Saki Miyu's task is available. Pass Time This option will make Yandere-chan stare at her phone as time goes by. The player is able to select the hour or minute of which to pass time. This also will bring Yandere-chan's sanity back to full when one hour passes. The player cannot pass time if there is a corpse on school grounds. It will also be completely unavailable when she is in her bedroom and basement. 2-2-16PassTime.png|February 2nd, 2016. Yandere-chan passing time. Jan152016PassTimeMenu.png|January 15th, 2016. The menu. Photo Gallery This option will open up a gallery to view or delete all of the pictures that the player has saved. There's also the ability to use photos of Senpai to regain sanity. It is possible to add these photos to the corkboard in Yandere-chan's bedroom, however this serves no purpose. Yanderegallery.png|Outdated. The photo gallery. StudentInfoDecember.png|December 1st, 2015. Maxphotos.png|The message when the gallery is full. Request Panty Shot Favor This option will open the menu in which to request Panty Shot Favors from Info-chan in exchange for panty shots or nude photos. The player can take panty shots any time during school, although a nude student is only caught under specific circumstances. Only one of the favors are available in the current builds. Pantyfavor8.jpg|Outdated. Panty favors.png|Changed favors. Save and Load This option is self-explanatory. These options have not been implemented in the debug build yet. Settings It is unknown what this option will have. It is currently not implemented yet. Wifi Signal This option was implemented in the August 12th, 2015 Build. When Yandere-chan's phone is in use, the wifi icon at the top right corner will signify how close she is to a collectible. Five bars means that the collectibles are close by while zero bars means the collectibles are far away. Student Info In the September 20th, 2015 Build, the Student Info was implemented. As soon as the player starts the game, only two profiles of student are visible, Info-chan and Senpai. The rest of the profiles are covered in question marks. Senpai's picture currently will not change, even if his appearance is re-designed. When taking a correct picture of someone, a question mark icon will appear on the top screen. If Yandere-chan sends the photo to Info-chan, the student's information will appear on her phone. The player is able to look up a student's info at any time, even in Yandere-chan's bedroom. The Student Info will show others' crushes, reputation, strength, club, persona, and any additional info. Dead students have a greyed out profile, students that Yandere-chan is friends with have a smiley face icon in the top left corner, females that Yandere-chan has taken a panty shot of will have a panty icon in the top right corner, and people who have been framed and put in jail have a greyed out profile with some bars over their picture. The picture from Student Info can be used to gossip about or distract a student, but only if a picture is taken of them. Pressing '-' and +''' when the Student Info is in view will change their reputation. If their reputation reaches -150, they will commit suicide, but that has not been implemented yet. There is a separate section for the teachers, below the students. Jan152016StudentInfoBlank.png|Default Student Info. January 15th, 2016. Jan152016StudentInfoTeachers.png|Teachers in the Student Info. January 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CompleteStudentInfo1.png|Completed Student Info. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CompleteStudentInfo2.png|Completed Student Info. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CompleteStudentInfo3.png|Completed Student Info. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16DeadYui.png|Yui Rio has been killed. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16PantyShotMidori.png|Midori Gurin's panty shot has been sent. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16FriendSaki.png|Saki Miyu is a friend. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16ArrestedKokona.png|Kokona Haruka is in jail. February 15th, 2016. Cinematic Camera Mode This was originally a bug that YandereDev decided to keep in the game. Taking out the phone pressing the '''Left Alt key will make the camera detach itself from Yandere-chan and stop following her around. This can be used for cinematic purposes and to get cool angles for a video. He will not respond to any bug complaints about the mode because it was a bug in the first place.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3dpEBG8xY4 Taking Pictures In addition to the pause menu, Yandere-chan can also take pictures with her phone - right click (PC) or LT (controller) in order to start taking a picture. The player can use the scroll wheel (PC) to zoom in and out if Yandere-chan is in the Photography Club. To take a picture, left-click (PC) or RT (controller). Once the player has taken a picture, they can decide whether or not to send it to Info-chan for favors, save it to the photo gallery, or delete it. In the October 8th, 2015 Build, Control will work for taking photos instead of just clicking.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651856282647838720 Types of Pictures The game can recognize four different types of pictures taken: ones of Senpai, ones of other students, panty shots, and incriminating pictures. The way to identify whether or not a picture is correct is to see if the X''' is missing on one of the four pictures on the HUD. '''Pictures of Senpai Pictures of Senpai can be used to restore sanity. Attempting to send them to Info-chan will make her say "I don't need any pictures of your Senpai." She will get increasingly annoyed as more pictures of Senpai are sent to her. A red heart will pop up next to any pictures of Senpai when Yandere-chan opens her photo gallery, reminding her that she can "use" them to regain sanity. The hearts will be gone once used. Pictures of Other People ''' If Yandere-chan aims her camera at people with certain personas they will stand still and react according to their own persona. Loners and Cowards will cover their face, as they are shy. Heroes, Teacher's Pets,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/694275695858552832 and teachers will give Yandere-chan a funny look, as they have nothing to hide, but see the player as suspicious. Evil students will cover their face in annoyance, as they would prefer to be left alone. Social Butterflies will love the attention and will strike a pose. If the player is in the Photography Club, students will not react to the phone at all. All male students will not react, as they have no animations for it yet. 2-8-2016 - PicturesEvil2.png|An Evil student shielding themselves. February 8th, 2016. February1st2016SocialButterflyPhonePose.png|A Social Butterfly posing. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16CowardPictureReaction2.png|A Coward shielding themselves. February 15th, 2016. Feb15th2016 - HeroicReactionToPictures1.png|A Hero giving a funny look. February 15th, 2016. '''Panty Shots Taking panty shots will always activate the visibly lewd HUD. They can be sent to Info-chan in exchange for favors, although currently she will only accept one panty shot per student. Successful panty shots are characterized by a markless white panty icon. In the full game Info-chan's prices will be balanced based on the number of students, or Yandere-chan will be able to take multiple panty shots of one girl if she is wearing different panties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641344927234785285 Yandere-chan may also be able to take panty shots of herself in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623961618049708032 In the future, sending nude photographs to Info-chan might work as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651292504134815744 Pictures of Corpses If sent to Info-chan, she will say "Good work, but don't send me this stuff. I have no use for it." YandereDev has stated that if the police complete an investigation and find these photos in Yandere-chan's house, they can be used as incriminating evidence. Yandere-chan may be able to frame other students with these types of photos. None of these additional features have been implemented yet, so these pictures are innocuous. Pictures of corpses are characterized by a skull icon. 'Pictures of Nude Students' In the future, if the player has their phone out, nude students will react negatively.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/09/february-8th-cosmetic-update/ Pictures of nude students, however, would be worth more than panty shots.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651292504134815744 NPC Phones In the future, it is possible that rivals will have their own phone. The player will be able to steal a rival's phone, and if it has some pictures, can try to use it against a rival. This was one of the original plans for the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353916019044352 Another plan was to steal someone's phone and post lies on their Internet account, but the method is pretty complex.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691081698079936512 Trivia *YandereDev might add Yandere-chan's parents texting their daughter to see how she is doing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664484590988333056 *Taking pictures of the third floor girl's bathroom is the only way to see the Phantom Girl. *The Internet cannot be used on Yandere-chan's phone.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651258370914029568 *In the second intro, Yandere-chan has a text message conversation with Info-chan. In this, Osana Najimi is introduced as the first rival. In the future, other rivals will be introduced this way as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641162223348420608 *The phone in one of YandereDev's videos was pink with stripes of different shades of pink. *Originally, YandereDev loved the idea of stealing cellphones but he is not sure anymore.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/3w5h1v/potential_planned_features/ *In the future, it may be possible for Yandere-chan to pretend to take a selfie in order to take photos of a student.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692516689871634432 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactable Category:Incriminating Evidence